The present invention relates to an improved archery string, and more particularly relates to improvement in mechanical properties at stretch of an archery string including strands made up of a lot of synthetic monofilament yarns.
Most conventional archery strings of the above-described type are made of polyester monofilaments which in general have too high elongation percentage, i.e. the magnitude of elongation of a string under application of a fixed load. Such high elongation percentage impairs repulsion of the string and lowers the initial velocity of arrows at release, thereby lowering hitting rate in shooting.
It is thinkable to lower the twist of each strand in order to lower its elongation percentage. Such an expedient, however, reduces the maximum number of use at breakage and impairs endurance of the string. For these reasons, it is not advisable to adjust the elongation percentage of a string by reducing the twist of the strands.